User blog:Lumpy84/Green Pull
Heres another one of my episode ideas. It stars Lifty and Shifty, and Lumpy, and has many appearence roles, some important ones could be Flippy and Handy. It takes place in a mall, and you know how in malls and places there are fountains where some people like to toss spare change into like a wishing well? Theres such a fountain in this mall, and Lifty and Shifty are trying to steal all the change dropped in it. They are picking up the coins one at a time with their hands, so it takes time, and soon, Lumpy, the security guard, comes up and makes them throw all the change back. Reluctantly, the brothers do so, and walk away sadly. At the end of this scene, Lumpy makes sure nobody is looking, and takes a coin from the fountain himself. Lifty and Shifty walk through the mall sadly, until they see a shop with a big magnet in the window. They smile and let out their signature chuckle. Next scene, they buy the magnet, take it to the fountain, and use it to attract up all the change before Lumpy can stop them. When Lumpy does see them, the brothers make a break for it, Lumpy giving chase. This is where things get chaotic. During the chase, the magnet attracts metal objects that smash or impale bystanders. For example, nails could be attrached from their bickets and impale one character. A trash can could be pulled, smash into one character, then crush him/her when he hits the wall. I was also thinking that perhaps Flippy's dog tags and the buckle on Handy's belt could be pulled, and the character could be pulled along with his accesory, and when they try to grab on to something, the magnet keeps pulling until the dog tags decapacitate Flippy, and the belt slices right through Handy. In the episode's climax, Lifty and Shifty run out to a train station or subway just as the train starts to leave. At first, it looks like they are trapped, but then, the magnet begins to pull on the buffers of the leaving train, and the brother holding the magnet gets pulled along with it. The other brother grabs onto his brother to catch the ride aswell, but when the train starts to pick up speed, one brother gets smashed into a concrete piller and dies. The one holding the magnet gets pulled onto the train tracks, and is shedded by them. A death similar to Lumpy's in The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Finaly, Lumpy comes to the station, and can't see the brothers anywhere, so he gives up. He does, however, see the change dropped on the tracks, and jumps down to pick it up. While he is doing that, however, another train comes and runs him over. End. And I haven't thought of a good moral. Note: The title of this episode is a reference to the The Pink Panther show episode "Pink Pull", in which Pink uses a magnet to retrieve a quarter from a gutter, but causes havoc all over the town with it. What do you think? Category:Blog posts